This invention relates to a hanger having an information tab. More particularly, this invention relates to a garment hanger having a tab holder for receiving an information tab which, once attached to the tab holder, cannot be removed by hand.
It is desirable to provide garment hangers which can display information to prospective customers. For example, a garment hanger may display information regarding the size or brand of clothing on the hanger. It is also desirable to provide other types of hangers, such as display hangers for displaying swatches of fabric or carpet, which can display information to prospective customers.
One prior method for providing customer information on a garment hanger involved placing disks or tabs with printed information over the hook of the hanger. Information tabs of this type are easily dislodged or removed.
Another method for providing customer information on a hanger involved printing information on a tab which connected to the hanger by means of spring clips that are provided with a finger purchase. Such information tabs also are easily removed. Hangers of this type typically may be sold with the garment it carries. Once in the purchaser's home, the removable information tab may pose a danger to children who may swallow it.
It would be desirable to provide a hanger which holds an information tab securely and permanently. It would also be desirable to provide a hanger with an information tab which is easily mounted by sales personnel or by an apparel manufacturer, yet suitable for distribution to purchasers of clothing.